evil pleasure, wicked pain
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: After a dream where he is forced to service voldemort in front of his freinds, he wakes up in prison, remembering the battle and his enslavement to the dark lord. after two months of the dungeons his duties now begin, and it is far worse than he immagine
1. The Curse

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, the glow of red and green reflecting on the glimmering trail it left behind as it made its way over the sowilo scar on his forehead. His brow was strained tight, accompanying his determined grimace as his spell fought the current of the impending curse.

Harry knew it was almost over. Voldemort was a lost cause, a dead man walking. All he had to do was force his EXPELLIARMUS hard enough to make the mans killing curse rebound. Nagini was dead and to his disgust, the monster had not shed a damned ounce of concern other than for his own shattered soul.

Blood red eyes glared back at him, burning with hatred and utterly swimming with self doubt, and the sight of a tear brimming in his right eye gave him newborn confidence. Was Tom truly that aware of his imminent death? Was he truly that afraid? He couldn't help it; a malicious smirk spread over his lips. The bastard would finally die.

"Just let go, Tom! Accept defeat and end your pitiful existence!" he taunted, quoting the mans own words.

Harry expected the man to be angry, to feel the bite of irony and become enraged by it. And indeed he did, but Voldemort did not make the hasty mistake he had envisioned. He knew he had committed a grave error when his opponent roared out, eyes ablaze and the electric green of his killing curse abruptly flowed into a venomous, amethyst purple.

Harry could almost feel his pupils shrink as the unfamiliar curse burst forth and hit him square in the chest, propelling his body into the air and slamming him into the wall with a sickening thud.

He lost consciousness instantly.

* * *

><p>It was with a great jolt that he came to, and immediately he could feel that something was wrong. And one second later, he remembered what had happened. But the fear he felt was nothing compared to what consumed him when he looked up to see a pile of corpses where his friends once stood. Words could not describe the sobbs that wrenched from his heart as he hung his head in despair, just then noticing, but not caring that his hands were bound behind him.<p>

"were sorry harry…were so sorry…" wept a familiar voice beside him. Harry passed it off as a hallucination, having obviously gone insane with greif and let out a choked cry. He'd failed to save them. They had counted on him and he had betrayed them utterly…there was nobody left…

"It's alright mate." Ron's voice echoed in his ears. "we'll get out o' this. I reckon we got a good chance." there was a lack of hope in his encouragement. Ron's voice knew it was impossible. Not even for him. His last trump card had been spent.

"don't worry harry." oh Neville…Neville you were so fucking amazing today. You made your parents proud.

"You'll get to see your mum…" a dreamy voice purred. "and Sirius again. I always wanted to meet him." harry felt a nudge on his shoulder and his head snapped up, his sobbs abruptly cutting off and he looked over. Luna! And Neville! He looked to his left and saw ron and Hermione all four bound and on their knees on either side of him.

"oh Merlin your alive!" He exclaimed with relief. Ron smiled morbidly, his voice falsely cheerful.

"Course we are mate. What, did you think we'd be taken down that easily?"

"Shut up!" ron flinched when a hand slapped the back of his head. "Your Lord speaks!"

"Piss off ya' fuckin twat!" ron retorted, earning himself a much harder slap to his face.

"Ow…"

Harry almost laughed. Typical Ron, even as they were about to die, he was strong and stubborn to the end.

The minuts went by slowly as they knelt there, watching the dark lord speak his drivel to the congregation of dark wizards and creatures. The coming of the Dark age and the dawn of pureblood supremacy. It was quite boring if not sickening to listen too. Harry joked to himself that if that was what the future was to be like, he was glad to be leaving it.

"…But harry potter….despite all my efforts….still refuses to die." Harry's interest peaked. He couldn't kill him? Still? How is that possible?

"I should have seen it." The dark lord drawled. "but it was a necessary error. And a beneficial one." Harry refused to cringe when the monster made towards him and crouched down, pinching his chin in his spidery fingers to lift his head for all to see. "Because now, he will watch as his world crumbles in wake of mine…from the window of my bed chaimber."

Harry's blood froze in his veins. And suddenly, death seemed a much preferable fate.

"after all…" Harry couldn't stop himself from cringing in disgust and horror when voldemort spoke only millimeters from his ear. "I have emptied this savior of his purpose. It is my duty to _fill_ him with new meaning."

Laughter rang through the demolished courtyard, stinging his ears as he was lifted up, and he couldn't bring himself to protest and remained limp as they cut his bonds and tossed him to the gound at voldemorts feet.

"You must wonder why I kept your little family of blood traitors and mud bloods alive, harry." Harry straightened up at this and gathered himself to his feet. His friends were still there…he needed to show strength. Set an example. Let them know he refused to be broken while they still lived All for them, all for them. He looked into voldemorts eyes defiantly, only to be met with a sadistic smirk.

"Knowing you, its to have me watch as they die." he spat.

"Why, no." tom patted his cheek in mock affection. "not at all. That would only relive you to know they no longer suffered. Why would I make them martyrs for you to use to embellish your flase hope?" Red eyes darkened to maroon and harry felt the tip of the elder wand under his chin. "oh no dear child…they are witnesses to your first act as a member of my new society."

"wha-"

"MAGNACORPUS!" Harry felt a wave of agony spread through him, branching from his spine like a web through his body until every inch of him felt as if he was being electrocuted. He only realized he had fallen to the ground curling into a fetal position when it stopped as suddenly as it had started. He felt no different. Was it a simple pain spell? That couldn't be it.

"what did you-"

"get on your knees and look at me." Harry's voice was cut off by a groan as a jolt of that same electricity shot through his spine, though not nearly bad enough to even be called pain. To his horror, his body began moving, as if by its own accord and soon he was kneeling, staring at the filthy snake and unable to look away. Voldemort spoke again, this time to the crowd.

"How fortunate am I to have discovered Potter's immunity to the imperious?" he walked in a circle around harry, whose eyes followed, never looking away. "it drove me to create a curse that is far more satisfying."

"The boy is of strong mind, but the Coercendus curse does not effect it. It only controls the bodily functions, the chemical makeup and the impulses of the locomotive aspects of the brain." he turned to harry again and grinned most grotesquely. "for example…if I were to say to him '_break your left wrist_.'"

Harry watched, numb with shock as his right hand grabbed his left and snapped it back, forcing a cry of pain from his lips as the sensation of breaking bones shot up his arm with a nasty crunch..

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as he doubled over, gasping in efforts to keep from screaming like he wanted too. He could hear his friend sobbing. "…oh harry…harry, no…"

"- he will do it." voldemort continued. "But that is not the most exciting part." harry lifted himself up with no small effort and glared hatefully at his nemisis. "No, the most delicious aspect of this curse, is that he is completely aware of everything, his mindset does not change unless you acknowledge the self hatred, and disgust that grows with each passing moment."

"the only downside is that all commands must be given virbally. Quite tedious. But I have found a way around that as well." harry grimaced, when a spindly finger traced the outline of his cheek. "Because you will obey every whim that comes to my mind."

"Yes, my lord." Harry tried to shut off his ears as he spoke those words with such reverence it put bellatrix to shame.

"isn't this a pretty picture." voldemort purred. "unmatched adoration in your voice, yet as you speak your expression is that of a boy determined to slaughter me." He then glanced to harrys missaligned wrist. "Heal." And much to harrys surprise, his wrist snapped back into place with a crack and itched as the bone mended itself.

"My Lord!" bellatrix all but giggled, "My Lord! Humiliate him!" she began to bounce on the tips of her heels. "Make him kiss your robes! Have him worship you before his little friends! We beg you!"

Voldemort chuckled; such outbursts bothered him little at the moment. He was in the highest of spirits. But he had a much more delightful task for the boy who lived.

"ah bellatrix…" he hummed. "such a beautifully sadistic proposal." he turned to her and reached out, beckoning her forward. She eagerly complied, sighing wantonly as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles in a gesture of adoration he could never really feel. "But I have something better in mind…" his voice was like silk as he spoke to her, as if to a lover. "why don't you help the poor child out of his robes; they are tainted with the blood of filth. We would not want him to become ill." With a squeal, the woman practically skipped to the kneeling boy and tore the clothing from his back. Harry was forced to stand and allow it when she relived him of his pants and underwear.

Harrys eyes practically glowed with loathing and as his body removed his shoes he lifted his arm, moving to strike her in an act of defiance that was soely to satisfy his vain need for retortion against the bitch.

But instead of the brutal impact he intended, his hand slipped into her hair and he found himself pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss. He could hear his friends enraged outcry, thankful that they shouted not at him, but the bastard serpent who was determined to break him down until he knew nothing but shame and disgust.

When he was finally allowed to pull away, his voice rang out in a deep and seductive purr.

"A reward for your loyalty, my lovely Bella." Her eyes all but rolled back into her head as she melted out of harrys arms and down to voldemorts feet, where she all but wrapped her arms around his legs.

Harry spat on the ground and wiped his lips clean with the side of his thumb in disgust. But he refused to say a word. He knew his situation was precarious. Only an idiot wouldn't realise that this was only a taste of what was to come. But he refused to be bated. He had already allowed himself his moment of self pity. Now was the time to stand up and take this like a man. He felt his chest swell with pride as he stood there, almost daring Tom to do his worst. He would take it; he had no choice. But he would retain his dignity as best he could. He refused to grovel, he refused to beg. Unless the spell forced him to, he would never give in to anything. He knew it was stupid really the way he glared daggers at the Dark Lord as he was forced to kneel at his feet once more, but this idiotic grasp around his pride was all he had left besides the people behind him. He would show them that his mind could not be broken, no matter what they do to his body.


	2. Please! let this be a dream!

Harry would not be moved when spider-leg fingers brushed through his hair and over his cheek. He did not blink when the lipless mouth smirked at him, eyes suddenly growing into a darker red, half mast as his arousal became more prominent. He was a statue, a figure of defiance by apathy.

"I belive it has been a while since you have had sustenance, Potter." the Dark lord taunted. "The battle must have made you quite thirsty…." Harry felt his lip twitch, itching to curl into a sneer when a wave of laughter swept through the dark army, drowning out the soft whimpering cries of his precious Hermione and the gentile, but hollow words of comfort from Neville and Ron. Luna was probably weeping in silence, or simply watching in detachment, lost in one of her vision filled dazes.

"Are you thirsty?" Tom asked. "Answer truthfully." Harry nodded.

"Very." It was true, he had not had water for at least two days. His throat was parched and his tongue like wool. But he would have rather remained thirsty for the rest of his life if it meant he did not have to drink what he knew he would have to in a few moments.

"Then drink." It was maddening, the way he said it as if he were offering a precious gift to a broken, starving child. His tone was soothing and gentile. It was humiliating.

Harry was screaming inside as he parted Voldemorts robe, knowing that there would be no other clothing underneath and lifted the manhood that had fallen free in his palm delicately. As if it were a rich dessert that needed to be savored, he dragged his tongue over the side, a moan passing his lips as his other hand came up to caress it, lifting it to attention. His lips parted again, tongue dragging itself from the base of the length to the tip, his eyes being forced closed to make a show for all of their spectators. He was a marrionette, and voldemorts thoughts were his puppeteers.

"Very _good_ harry…" The dark lord hissed, not bothering to hide his enjoyment, and conjured a small throne like chair, setting himself down comfortably as his cock was engulfed by harrys mouth, bellatrix rubbing his shoulder as she watched with a mad grin.

It was the most horrid thing he had ever had the displeasure of putting in his mouth. It slid against his tongue as he bobbed his head, flickering and swirling his tongue over it as if he had done this a million times before. It tasted of salt and blood, as if it were the reflection of the death and sorrow he had spread through the wisarding world. Hints of bitterness hit his tongue every so often, and he envisioned it to be what had started it all, the bitter hatred that had bloomed in the mans heart as a child.

A hand stroked through his blood encrusted hair, pulling and massaging in mock reward and his throat tightened, a keening whimper vibrating through the length in his mouth, making Voldemort laugh in response.

"It seems he is enjoying this, children." harry's eyes clenched shut, about the only thing he _COULD_ do to react to the despicable man forcing his friends to watch him. Not for his sake but for thiers. They should not have to see this, to endure this deranged attempt to mind fuck what was left of the light army.

"Keep going harry, we must make sure you are well nourished for the trip home." another bout of laughter.

He moaned again, this time rather loudly and his head lowered down, taking in voldemorts cock balls deep, and began swallowing, rolling his head on his neck as he sucked, his cheeks now caving in. He had to stay strong. He had to….he would not show emotion.

After five minuts had gone by, and he could tell Voldemort was not even fully hard; he was truly wondering if he could hold up. It was then he felt one of his own hands begin to caress his chest, trailing down his abdomen to his own member and began to stroke. This time, his whimper was his own. _No!_ He could not do this to him! He could handle being forced to get this monsters rocks off…but to force him to react? To pleasure his own body at the same time? He looked up to see the Serpents face take on an expression of amused surprise, and wondered what that was about, until

"Wel…this is….unexpected, to say the least." Harrys eyes widened in realisation and tears threatened to spring from his eyes.

_NO! no PLEASE don't do this! I beg you! I'll do anything!_

_Of course you will, Harry. You have no choice._

"My, my potter….I_ never_ expected for you to actually _enjoy_ this…." He could feel the burning stairs of every pair of eyes present, all in shock. "My dear friends, it seems potter has taken his new place at my feet far better than I expected." He willed the hot painful tears to spill as generously as they had threatened too, anything to prove that voldemort was lying. but they sunk back by way of his blasted curse and his hand continued to work his cock as his mouth made love to his arch enemy.

"you _liar_!" Neville roared. "Harry would never-"

"_Silencio_!" Harry whimpered in dispair. He already knew what was about to happen, even before voldemort lifted his chin to face him.

"Would you like me to release the curse, harry potter? Let you have free reign? Answer truthfully."

"Yes." But when he meant to sound furious, it came out dripping with lust_. _Voldemort pointed his wand at harry,

"_Liberae_!" A dark grey tendril wrapped itself around his neck, forming a collar before it whisped away like a ripple.

But harry felt no change. He hadn't expected too. Whatever that spell was, wasn't the counter curse.

"_Thank you_!" he felt himself shiver as those horrid words echoed through the courtyard and he could almost feel the hearts of his friends shattering.

And then, he took the engorged erection into his mouth again and continued to suck, far more vigorously this time, his moans louder and more enthusiastic and he felt his face heat up, the curse forcing a blush to his cheeks. It could truly control his reactions? Make him blush?

_oh i can make you do so much more, potter. would you like to see?_

Harry wanted to shake his head, no. But His hand was already leaving his cock and reaching further back, two fingers delving into his anus and thrusting in and out.

and if that werent enough, with each thrust of his fingers, his legs spread a bit more, his moans turning into desperate whimpers and pleasure began to spread through him, pooling in his gut, making him throb painfully.

He would never be able to look his family in the face again...hermione...ron...everyone...as far as they knew he wasnt under the curse anymore...

Tears brimmed in his eyes again, spilling down his face into voldemorts lap, mixing with the saliva that dribbled down the girth that stretched his mouth open to its limits. With every moment that passed, he gagged over and over, the curse forcing him to suck and lick it as rapidly as he could. His fingers forced thier way deeper inside of him flicking against a spot inside him that made stars explode across his vision. Again and again that spot was hit, every time he regained a grasp on reality realising what was going on, it was hit again and he was falling, falling into a pool of the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

But at long last something splashed over his tongue, jetting into his throat so rapidly he felt like he would drown if he didnt drink it all. Realization hit him and he tried to pull away, but his head only mashed itself further down, gagging him, making him cough and sputter as he was forced to swallow every drop of the horrible liquid. He prayed that it would end as soon as Voldemort had finished. Just_ kill_ him...he did not want to do this any more!

"Good boy, potter..." He lifted his head away, his fingers finally leaving his hole. His eyes burnined with tears as the Dark lord wiped them away in mock affection. "Poor Harry...am i too large for you to handle?" Harry screamed in protest raging and struggling against the electricity that flowed through him for the hundredth time, making him tuck his head and blush, as if embarassed.

"A bit." the courtyard echoed the chorttling of the death eaters, accompanied by a chuckle from voldemort himself.

"hn hn hn... Barty." Voldemort lifted a hand, and said man was instantly kneeling before His Lord. "This does not seem a fitting punishment for the boy. He enjoys it _far_ to much." Harry all but choked out a sob, unable to deny anything...unable to DO anything. "what do you propose we do? i am a bit to..._spent_...to properly dicipline his gall to exist." another murmer of amusement filled harrys ears.

"Perhapse...my lord..." barty crouch jr. spoke with utmost defference. "if it would not be to insolent of me to suggest...Might your inner circle...take turns with his friends." Harry saw how he was eyeing Luna and the furry showed in his green eyes.

"I think not." Voldemort said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I would rather my followers not tarnish themselves with the essence of moodbloods and traitors."

_then why'd you make me suck you off you unbelivable-_

_on second thought maybe i should let them_

_NO! Dont you dare! _Harry roared through the mind link, the force of his intrusion actually causing voldemort to flinch. He was not pleased.

_What will you do to spare them, harry? what could you possibly offer me what i cant take by force?_

_..._

_Shal i assume you are unable to-_

_me!_

Harry cried, knowing he could never allow anyone else to be put through this, here. He could not watch his freinds suffer this.

_...let them do what they want with me...act like you re cursed me...whatever you wish...but please...leave them alone..._

_you do realise i can simply take your offer and do the same to them...and you wouldnt be able to do anything about it..._

_what do you want, then?_

_Nothing you can give, harry...nothing that i can not just take._

harry swallowed, wondering what on earth voldemort would want that he couldnt aquire through force...

_my compliance...i will...i will do everything you say, everything you want...willingly..._

the two stared at each other, the younger pleading for a response as Harrys friends watched. Ron's face was contorted with furry. He knew better...he knew better than to belive that fucking snake. Harry had come to him a long while ago, sometime during that last year at hogwarts, concerned about some advances he had received from seamus Finnigan. He knew ron was an open partner, that he liked either sex, and so he came for advice on how best to turn the bloke down. Ron was honestly surprised. Finnigan was quite pretty; if harry was interested in men in the least, he should have been jumping up and down for a chance. It almost had dissappointed him. He would not have minded a go at his best mate.

All that being said, why in merlins name would harry suddenly bat for the opposite team? and for Voldemort? not a goddamn chance! Harry was still cursed, and from the looks of the staring contest the two were having, there were some negotiations being held. He just hoped that harry didnt do anything stupid, like take thier place. Ron wasnt sure about the others, but he would endure whatever they put him through if it meant harry had a moments rest from this ...humilliation.

"Harry..." Voldemort turned his peircing gaze to the redhead off to the side and glared in warning. "harry dont do it...whatever your planning with You Know Who...don't. We can handle it."

Tears sprang up and pourd down harry's cheeks as he listened to his best mate, thanfully praying to every god he could think of that he still belived in him. He was filled with pride for Ron, admiration, grattitude...determination. as if sensing an impending struggle, the curse riddled his body with that electric current, pushing down harder on his force of will. Harry cringed with pain, but he pushed back just as hard, fighting tooth and fucking nail to accomplish his goal.

His thumb twitched, and he pulled back, exhausted and all but panting. He coulod do it, he could fight the curse even when voldemort wanted him completely still...he could fight it...not with his mind...he had to _will_ it.

Voldemort snickered and harry was made to stand.

"Harry why dont you go over and teach the blood traitors some manners?"

_I will give you a choice, little griffindor._ harry growled in response as he stood towering over his freinds. _Kill your freinds...put them out of thier mysery like you wish. But you will never be released. You will live eternally, a slave of all trades, and i will make sure you suffer pain more excruciating than the cruciatus every moment of that life._

_And my other choice?_

_They live to watch you be ravaged..._

_no._

_and afterwords i exterminate you with the rest of them._

"Harry..."neville looked up at him, hermione luna and Ron all wearing the same look of pride. they were proud of him...after everything they had seen...they still belived in him. "We can handle it...but if YOU cant, who are we to judge?"

"Do what he wants, harry..." hermione smiled sadly. "We all die someday."

"Its just a matter of when, mate."

"Be brave harry potter." Luna cooed. "Be brave-" Her voice suddenly grew harsh, high pitched and mennacing. "_and make the same mistakes your _filthy_ moodblood mother did_." Luna stood up, her face shifting into that of voldemorts. With a scream he backed away, bumping into another body. He turned and ron was there, his facial features shifting as well, hermione and nevile closing in on him with the others, thier hair falling out as they grew taller.

Blood ran from thier eyes, thier dementor, like hands reaching out to him stroking his cheek and gripping at his neck as he was slowly smothered, screaming at the top of his lungs ...

"_AAAAAHH_!" Harry awoke with a jolt, his body shivering in a cold sweat as he sat up, running a hand through his hair, panting heavily from exhertion. His eyes were shut tight, his hand rubbing over them to wipe the sleep from the corners. It never happened...he was still hiding in the Room of requirement, today was the day...

"Bout time you woke up..." Harry looked to his side, expecting to see ron in his hammok. The sneering face of draco malfoy peered back at him from the other side of a barred door. What was going on? He looked around frantically, he was in a cell. Where?

"If your looking for a way out, there isnt one. i've already tried." Draco leaned back against the damp stone wall, his hair for once was in dissarray, his face filthy. "not unless you count when they decide to start dragging us out for target practice."

Everything was slowly comming back, the final battle, the curse, his friends...it was all real up until voldemort had finished with him. He had watched as his freinds died, glaring hatefully at his "betrayal"...

"How long have we been here?" harry asked, not bothering to question why draco was here. He already remembered Dracos attempt to sneak him away during a celebratory meeting, he and his father being assigned the scut work of keeping watch. Lucius was slimier that he could have ever envisioned; ratting on his own son.

"Lost it again?" draco allowed himself a half hearted laugh. "Do you know how many times ive had to explain to you whats happened?"

"Lost what?" harry leaned back, surprised he was virtually unblemished and propped his arms on his knees.

"You memory, numb nuts. That hit to the head fucked you up." the blonde sighed, lifting a jawbone from the floor and began to run it through his hair. Harry had a feeling that wasnt the first time. Typical malfoy, vain to the highest degree. "About two months. your immortal, according to the Dark Lord...thats why your still here after so long...i still dont know why _im_ alive after so long."

"Probably Bellatrix."

"why do you say that?" draco tossed the bone to harry. He guessed he had been using it too...go figure.

"She cares about you too much." he ran the makeshift comb through his hair, which he culd see had grown to his shoulders. "Voldemort wouldn't kill someone she loved...much as i find it hard to belive she can."

"Why on earth would he even care?" Harry shrugged.

"Why would he kiss her through me?" Harry almost found it funny, by now. voldemort had such a high opinion of himself, that he couldnt "lower" himself to kissing the woman he lusted after.

"good point." thier conversation went on for the rest of the day, and harry was surprised to find him rather good company. If he could go back, he would have attempted to be freinds with him...maybe he would have turned out to be a decent bloke a little faster.

It was when that through passed through his mind that the sound of crashing metal echoed through the dungeons. the two stared at the floor and went silent, doing thier best to look miserable. No point encouraging thier captors.

"well well well...lookit what we have here." Harry glanced up to see a rather large group of deatheaters, Fenrir at the front, all congrigated outside his cell. He grunted and looked back down, drawing his finger over the dirt. "Harry Potter all alone down here with nobody to play with."

"Its a right shame isnt it, lads?" this voice sounded less familiar. "His freinds arent here to keep him company." a few deep chuckles sent a shiver down harrys spine. this couldnt be good. "I reckon we should show him a good time, yeah?" Harry's irritation with them was steadily rising.

"Entertain him, we should."

"come here lad." Alright that was enough!

_::Bugger off!::_ Harry hissed, and tossed a themour in thier direction, the bone clanging against the metal. This only made them laugh.

"Feisty little prat isnt he?"

"Little shit would probably bite our balls off if we tried anything..." one said warily.

"That can be easily remedied." Fenrir purred, leading them out. "I am sure the Dark Lord will assist if we offer the ..." his voice faded out as they left the dungeons, the door slamming behind them.

Harry and draco exchanged worried expressions.

"If you want...I'll turn away when it happens." Harry nodded, feeling the color drain from his face.

"Thanks, mate..."


	3. just a hole to fuck

Hey thank you to all the people who inspired me to write this three shot. never could have made it so delicious without you.

as a warning THIS CHAPTER IS ONE VERY LONG AND VERY GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE NON CON, BLACKMAILED CONSENT, WATERSPORTS/GOLDEN SHOWER, HUMILIATION, FORCED ENJOYMENT, BLOODPLAY, EMOTIONAL MIND FUCKING, AND SO ON AND SO FORTH DO NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SO I DO NOT WANT TO SE ANY FLAMES COMPLAINING ON THE GRAPHIC KINK! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT AND YOU READ IT ANYHOW? TOUGH FUCKING SHIT! ITS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR NOT TAKING A FLIPPIN HINT!

*smiles sweetly* now that ive adressed the peanut gallery. heres a message for all the people who truely appreciate my particular writing style. it took me a lot of thinky time to come up with something that i felt was gruesom enough for the big fanale. this is actually a mash up of a lot of fantasies of mine. call me sick, call me twisted, but its what makes me happy. this actually is very tame compared to what i wanted to write, and a lot shorter. however for the sake of those who dont have enough common sense t6o listen to my above warning, i had to hold back. i am working on a diff version of this for adult FF so when that is posted, those who are into this may go read.

so without further ado. part three.

* * *

><p>Draco knelt there in his cell, hands wrapped around the bars of the cell wall so tightly his knuckles had turned white. His eyes were bloodshot and crusted with freshly dried tears, and they bore an expression of shock and horrific disbelief.<p>

Harry….the only friend he had left, was laying in a pool of semen and piss, most of which was not his own. His breathing was ragged and labored and it shook his entire body as he shifted little by little, gasping in what must have been the greatest of agony when he dared move too much. In his terror, draco had no knowledge of the fact that he had been mumbling to him for at least an hour.

"…so sorry…sorry…sorry…im so sorry…harry…harry im so-"

Harry himself could hear every word, and it consumed his mind, giving him some seed inspiration, which seemed to distract him somewhat from the pain that wracked his broken body. He could feel everything…his bleeding and torn rear, his punctured lungs and broken ribs, the patches of scalp bleeding from the hair pulling, his missing fingernails from clawing for escape, the bruises that covered his entire body, the gashes upon his back that had since blossomed open to reveal muscle and bone…his penis, which was no doubt mauled beyond recognition, had no feeling…it was nothing but dead tissue now. The seed grew, sprouting from the depths of his dead heart and spread throughout his whole being like poisonous fire, consuming him utterly.

"D-…dr….a-co…" was all he managed to choke out of his profusely bleeding throat as blood dribbled from his lips. He just needed to touch him before he died, which would be, he knew, in only moments.

…that's all he needed…just a small touch…

The sight of harrys movement stopped the mumbling immediately and in an instant draco was pressing his face to the bars.

"Harry…" he was unsure weather it was joy or sorrow he felt that Harry was still alive as he watched a broken arm reach for him so slowly it was hard to tell it was even moving at all. Draco took the hint and bent down to the floor and reached as well, their fingers almost touching…almost there…just one more inch…

The moment their fingers touched, draco collapsed into unconsiousness. The last thing he saw was a dark shadow with eyes like the killing curse.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK RAPE SCENE)<p>

Harry spat on the ground, blood dribbling from his freshly busted lip and sneered at the men standing over him. His furious growl shifted to a hiss when a hand fisted into his hair and pulled his head back forcing him to look at the werewolf who squatted down to his level, leering at him hungrily.

"Just because the dark lord wont transfer control of your curse to us doesn't mean we cant motivate you to cooperate."

Draco held his hands over his ears from where he sat facing the corner. He refused to see or hear it…he would give his friend that much.

harry gave him a crooked grin.

"What are you trying to accomplish, fenrir?" he shifted, struggling against the ropes around his wrists behind him. "some twisted form of revenge for killing your mate in the battle?" Fenrir snarled and stood up bringing his claws in contact with harrys cheek, harry only chuckled emptily

"Heh heh…seems I've hit a ner-hnlgh!" his taunt was cut off by a hand around his throat, completely cutting off his airway as he was picked up and slammed against the stone wall.

"Don't get so high and mighty you little shite!" he growled, barely above a whisper, sounding more amused than angry. harry's feet scraped against the wall, desperately trying to relive the pressure on his trachea and hot breath assaulted his neck and a pair of scarred lips brushed his ear. "Were simply here because we've been craving a good rut." a gnarled hand slid down the side of harrys thigh and cupped his right ass cheek, claws pressing into his flesh. "and this piece of ass just begs to be fucked doesn't it?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in one swift motion, he brought his knee up into fenrirs swollen groin. The hand released him and harry collapsed to the floor gasping and hacking on his first breath in what seemed like ages to his lungs.

"Bitch!"

There was a crack and harry felt his head impact the floor, blood gushing over his face from his now broken nose.

"Get this pup to his knees." a hand tugging his hair again and he was being dragged across the dungeon floor and lifted up into a terribly uncomfortable position, his neck straining against the force pulling his head back painfully. "were going to house train this cub until he knows who master is…aren't we boy?"

"f-fuck you…" harry hissed out a humorless chuckle, blood spraying from his lips. "you'll be loosing mor'n your dicks in the process." and for extra emphasis, he grinned and licked his teeth, already bloody from sinking into Yaxley's arm, which was now missing a small chunk of flesh.

Fenrir gave him a mocking nod eyes wide, as if silently chastising a child for being so foolish.

"Is that so?" he kept his gaze in place as he lifted a hand beckoning forward a pair of lesser death eaters who dragged in a small girl, possibly no older than nine or ten who was sobbing loudly, a cloth gag across her mouth. Har4rys pupils dilated and widened in absolute disbelief. They wouldn't _dare_! The poor child's hair was still smooth and shiny, if not a bit disheveled her face nearly unblemished. They had only just captured her.

Fenrir bend down and pinched her chin in his clawed fingers, licking her cheek, causing the poor girl to tremble in terror.

"I suppose she'll cooperate better, don't you think?

"You wouldn't." harry's voice was dark and threatening. But empty as the threat it offered. His answer was a hand disappearing beneath her frilly dress.

"NO! DON'T!"

The hand retreated and fenrir gave Harry a lusty grin that promised much more than he could even imagine.

"We have your cooperation then?" Harry shook where he knelt and looked into the poor Childs frightened eyes and knew he would regret it as much as she would appreciate it…if they even let her go…

"…yes."

There was no hesitation; his hands were unbound, the girl was carried out and clothes were shed. A circle of men gathered around him as he knelt unmoving, waiting for his first command. If he survived this he knew he would die by the end of the night regardless. This was something he would never live with, refused too. He noted everyone present, making sure he knew their faces, just in case it may come in handy before…well before everything was over.

To his right were Rowle, Rookwood, and Scabior. His left was flanked by Dolohov and the Lestrange brothers. Behind him was Yaxley, the Carrows and Malfoy. Of course, their leader was Fenrir, who took the front.

He wanted to think he had any sense of pride left, and that's what mad him strong enough to endure what was about to happen. But he knew it was a fools hope. He had nothing, no pride, no dignity, no will to live. It was simply his own stupid value of that girls life, a girl he never bet before and would never see again, his stupid hero complex. His lips quirked into a shadow of a smile. That girl would have another day to live, another chance to escape…he was doing the right thing…and he was glad.

As they closed in on him, a swarm of cocks shoving themselves in his face, some form of stubborn insanity took over him. This was no different from what life at the Dursleys was like, sure it was chores and cooking there. But he took pride in his work, no matter how grudgingly he did it. Could he take pride in saving this girl through his own humiliation?

he lifted a hand to take the nearest member in his grasp and he imagined the girls face one more time. He wasn't sure if he could…

…

…

Fuck it.

He took the cock and guided it to his open mouth, dragging his tongue across it while taking another in the opposite hand and did the same as a slew of lengths in various sizes pressed into his open mouth, or slid over his tongue, slapping his cheek. He drowned out everything in his mind. He had already reached the point of changing his mind. but he couldn't back out now. So he shut himself off, not allowing anything but his animal instincts to be conscious.

It was overwhelming, every time he managed to get the head of a cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he dragged it out of his mouth, another was already in his face and he moved to do the same to that one. Sometimes spending more time on them, enough to take the entire cock into his throat and give it a swallow or two before he gave a pair of balls a flicker of his tongue. He didn't even notice his own moaning, and when he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt himself being lifted, then lowered onto the shaft of a man who had slid under him, he hadn't even realized he had closed them.

The pressure inside him was painful to say the least, as if a white hot poker was stretching his insides as it thrust into him, and his moans turned into pained whimpers, unable to do much else in protest due to the two cocks that had managed to thrust into his mouth in unison. Nor could he lift himself away when something warm and far too thin to be semen filled him, spilling out down his thighs, he cringed in disgust, but it was short lived as both members left his mouth and did the same to his still open mouth making him gag on the salty dirt-like taste. He tried to shut his mouth but once more his mouth was filled, and the stream kept coming and he was forced to swallow, tears flowing liberally from his green eyes, his glasses having fallen off at some point.

When it was finally over the swarm of cocks assaulted him again and he had to continue as before, this time getting small tastes of precum and on occasion a mouth or face full of semen, which dripped from his cheeks and lips, mixing with his tears. The thrusting in his ass was no longer painful but it grew harder. There was a small "_Engorgio_" and a pair of hands gripped his thighs hard enough to leave bruises and began guiding him up and down, forcing him to fuck himself on the now much more painfully swollen cock, making him shriek and writhe in protest. This only seemed to encourage them and soon he had been pushed onto his back, legs lifted to his chest and a second length entered him, slamming against his prostate on its first attempt, sending such a wave of pain and pleasure through him that he arched off of the chest under him and dragged his nails over the floor, not even feeling one of his nails cracking from the pressure.

What seemed like hours…no days went by as he screamed and clawed at the men inside him, a pair of blunt teeth sinking into his neck at one point. He felt several pairs of hands flipping him over onto his stomach and lifting one leg into the air and a third managed to press in with no small amount of difficulty and soon joined the other two in stretching the now bleeding ass as they pounded without mercy, one by one emptying their load into him and pulling out still just as hard. The one who had engorged himself, Dolohov, returned himself to his normal size nickering as he pulled out last, harry whimpering in what even he didn't know was in agony, relief or disappointment. Perhaps all three.

He lay there on the floor, pink semen pooling under his ass, one leg bent and lifted, the other sprawled onto the floor as he panted, gasping to get a full breath when a foot collided with his side, something inside him feeling it much more than he should have. A rib had broken.

"get up, slut…" harry groaned in protest; but, shivering he managed to get to his feet before another death eater crushed the air out of his lungs with another kick, this one to his stomach, sending him to the floor.

"I sad GET _UP_!" harry gasped, mouth gaping like a fish out of water as he struggled, finally succeeding in sitting, hands propping him up from behind like kickstands. He could hardly hold his head up he was already so exhausted. A booted foot came into his line of vision and nudged the erection he hadn't even known he had, and was now ashamed of.

"seems like you have a problem there slut…." it was Lucius' voice…he would recognize it anywhere. "why don't you bend over and get rid of it?" Harry looked up at him in confusion. Bend over and what?

A foot pressed him forward from his back and he found himself bent over so sharply his dick was now in his face. He had no idea this was even possible, but now he knew what they wanted him to do.

With a thick swallow, he rid himself once more of any cognitive thought and took his own cock into his mouth, sucking and flickering his tongue over the length balls deep and began bobbing his head, unable to keep the rather loud sounds of appreciation from escaping his throat. He couldn't help that it felt good…no matter how degrading it was.

He lowered his head down as far as he could and scraped his teeth feather light over the underside, caving his cheeks in as his enthusiasm built up. Moans echoed around him and he felt his hair being lifted and magicked back, revealing his face as he serviced himself and when he glanced up, he saw most of the men jerking themselves off, several muttering and one cumming right then and there, apparently from the look of his own face when he had looked up, and semen splashed onto his shoulder and back. He was unsure why, but the sound of the man when he came, mixed with the feel of his own tongue, flickering over his slit, he gave a great shudder, his balls emptying themselves generously into his mouth and in surprise, he pilled away, the rest coating his face. He sat back up straight, his back aching from being bent so drastically and he felt a slight after wave of sensitivity hit him. His eyes went half mast and dazed for only a split second, but the lewd picture was enough to drive the hoard of men over the edge and in a few moments he was all but drenched from his head to the center of his chest.

Only fenrir had planned ahead and cut himself off, groaning in a dry orgasm,

Harry barely had time to recuperate before he was shoved onto his hands and knees, face inches from Fenrirs cock which was dripping incessantly with precum.

"Finish me off boy. " he grunted threateningly. "don't you let one drop of my pre touch the floor." Harry opened his mouth, his tongue reaching for fenrirs dripping cock and caught the next drop, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, eyes once more wet with shame. He was about to catch the next when suddenly fenrir took a step back and he lurched forward to catch it just as it fell from the tip. He managed to take the head into his mouth when fenrir took another step back, then another. And harry was forced to crawl after him on his hands and knees, tongue extended as if begging for the werewolves dripping cock as his backside throbbed with stabbing pain, still suffering from before. It was not until the dungeons were roaring with hysterical laughter that fenrir finally stopped. Harry took the throbbing length into his mouth and sucked forcefully and quickly, wanting this particular part to be over. But just as he felt the cock twitch, in anticipation of completion, a heavy boot pressed onto one of his injured fingers, crushing it. With a cry of pain harry pulled back and flinched away, only to watch as cum spilled generously onto the floor at the mans feet.

Harry quickly looked up to the man, eyes wide with horrified realization as that same foot caught him under the chin sending him to the floor whimpering.

"what part of "don't let one drop touch the floor" don't you understand you stupid cockslut?" harry was lifted once again by his hair to his hands and knees his face pressed into the floor. "clean that shit up!"

Harry was all but sobbing at this point, shivering with pain and slowly building up injuries that would cripple him to much to even breathe. He prayed it would be over soon…but he dared not hope for anything of the sort as he stuck out his tongue and began dragging it across the floor, collecting the now filthy cum and swallowing.

He was not surprised when a rather massive length entered him from behind, and he did nothing to react to it, other than flinch and continue licking up the semen from the floor.

"moan for it bitch!" the voice was unfamiliar, but he dared not disobey and let out the most lewd sound he could manage. "tell us how good it tastes…how you would live on our cum if you could…" The man obviously got off on dirty talk. But that harry couldn't bring himself to satisfy…that is until he received another broken rib.

"..s-so good…." he croaked, surprised at how awful he sounded, yet not surprised at all. He licked up the last of the cum and cringed as he spoke again. "W-wanna live off of y-your cum…d-drink n-noth-thing else…." harry choked on his own tears as another shot of cum sprayed onto the floor and he began to lick that up as well, repeating everything they told him to say.

"f-fuck this ...cock wh-hore harder... wanna f-feel you d-deep-per..."

Every time it wae more and more horrid.

"Just a hole t-to fuck...im ju-ahh!...just a hole...a hole to fuck..."

the things they made him say just grew dirtier and dirtier...

"y-yes...f-fill it till...i c-can't...move...w-without your c-cum dripping out of m-me..."

and he soon hated himself as much as he hated them.

At some point during all of this, one of his legs was lifted up and three more bodies pressed up against his and his head was lifted by his hair and two cocks shoved themselves in, rubbing over his tongue as he was forced to suck as they made rhythm inside, hitting the back of his throat. He only wished that the disgust had been enough to distract him from the man sliding under him making the total of men impaling and slamming into his already torn arse hole, four. It was unbearable, the pain of the abusive thrusts and the level of stretching it was taking to hold all that girth and the hateful pleasure that just barely overcame that pain when his prostate was hit. Not to mention the two members gagging him, bruising his throat and the two hands crushing his cock and ball sack in over enthusiastic strokes. It was too much, and as his body was forced to endure, his mind could no longer take it, and his resolve to exist shattered. He no longer gave a damn about who may suffer if he had refused to comply in the beginning. weather it be that little girl or any other piss headed whelp. He no longer felt sorry for the little bint. he hated her. with every thrust inside him, with every time one of the death eaters not yet inside him pissed or came on his body, with every time he was filled and the men rotated positions for a turn, with every second that passed by where he was still alive, he hated everything and everyone all that much more. But most of all, he hated his parents for giving birth to him, for dying, for giving him a life where he ended up as a living fuck doll for the dark army.

He. Wanted. To. Die.

* * *

><p>Harry blinked slowly, taking in the lack of pain as if it were something he had never felt. Honestly, he couldn't remember. The only shadow of unpleasantly was his hunger…or rather Dracos. He thought it might have felt odd to see his own dead body on the floor, to see how extensive the damage looked from another point of view.<p>

The visual didn't give the level of pain justice.

"I'm sorry for not asking permission, Draco." his voice was sickly sweet and dripping with malice and mockery. "But I'm honestly don't give a shit about what you think anymore." with that he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, before gripping the cell bars in his hands watching them melt away before he climbed out.

A clatter above alerted him of the daily meal being brought down and he hid in the shadows, blue grey eyes flowing to toxic green as the cloaked man approached the empty cell, followed by a mass of masked men. voldemort had come to see their handiwork, not even noticing the lack of draco malfoy in the room. Fuck the meal tray...this was infinitely better. Dry, cracked lips spread into a wide, manically insane grin

Voldemort peered down at the mangled body, his lipless mouth twitching as his eyes began to glow with excitement, and a high cold laugh filled the room. But it wasn't his.

The group turned to see a figure step out of his shroud of darkness dracos blonde hair floating about him like fire, eyes burning with the promise of death. When he was sure they recognized him, his grin only grew wider, head tilting and he leapt forward, his face only an inch from the snakes. Blood red, met with deathly green and harrys voice echoed through the damp rooms like the devils trill.

::**Are you thirsty?**::

* * *

><p>i loved immagining the end. where harry is grinning like a maniac into voldemorts face "are you thirsty?" then it blacks out with that little "shhhhinnnnggg" that they do when they cut off scenes in asian movies.<p>

so i am BEGGING the readers to REVEW THIS! I NEED INPUT! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! MORE SMUT AND LESS EMOTIONAL TRAUMA? LESS SMUT _MORE_ EMOTIONAL TRAUMA?

let me know my lovlies!

also. i am looking for a beta. as you can see i have terrible grammar and im too lazy to be bothered with it. so if theres anyone interested just pm me^^


End file.
